1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method used in dental procedures for applying a composition to tooth structure. More particularly, the present invention concerns a method for applying a dental composition such as a sealant, etchant or bonding agent to a tooth or tooth preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental practitioners often apply liquid, semi-liquid and/or gel compositions to tooth structure during dental procedures. For example, bonding agents are often applied to tooth structure in order to securely fix a restoration to the tooth. Additionally, the surface of the tooth structure is often etched with an acid etchant in order to enhance the bond between the restoration and the tooth structure.
Other dental procedures also involve the application of one or more compositions to tooth structure. For example, dental sealants are often applied to the teeth to hinder the formation of caries, particularly for children. Dental sealants are available in liquid form that cures to provide a hardened protective coating for tooth enamel.
A variety of methods have been proposed in the past for applying liquid, semi-liquid or gel compositions to tooth structures. One method involves the use of a syringe having a plunger that is movable by thumb or finger pressure in order to dispense the composition through an outlet opening of a syringe tip. The tip may be guided by the practitioner across the surface of the tooth so that the composition in the syringe is dispensed directly onto the tooth structure.
Optionally, the tips of the syringes mentioned above may be provided with a plurality of fibers or bristles next to the outlet opening. As the composition is dispensed onto the tooth structure, the practitioner can move the tip in a lateral direction so that the bristles or fibers function to spread the composition over the tooth structure. The syringe tip carrying the fibers or bristles is often detachably coupled to the barrel or body of the syringe by a releasable, rotatable coupling.
Dental syringes for applying compositions to tooth structure are often supplied by the manufacturer with a quantity of composition in the syringe chamber. Typically, however, the quantity of composition in the chamber is far greater than the amount of composition needed for a single patient. As such, the syringe is often used for multiple patients, and then disposed of once the chamber is essentially empty.
When a dental syringe is used to apply composition to several patients, the syringe tip as mentioned above is typically disposed of after use with a patient and replaced with a new tip for the next patient. The syringe body is then wiped down with a disinfectant in order to reduce the likelihood of cross contamination from one patient to the next. However, there is a chance that the syringe body may not be sufficiently disinfected by such practice and provide a transfer of infectious disease from one patient to the next, which can lead to serious and possibly life threatening consequences in some instances.
Another method of applying dental compositions to tooth structure involves the use of small squeezable vials that are pre-filled with a quantity of the composition. The vials often have an angled or curved tip that enhances placement of the composition directly onto the tooth structure. The body of the vial includes flexible wall portions that, when squeezed together, dispense the composition through the tip and directly onto the tooth structure. The tip of the vial is often sealed by the manufacturer, and then cut by the practitioner to create an outlet opening through which the composition can be dispensed.
However, one known problem associated with the use of pre-filled, single use dental vials is the issue of the composition that remains in the vial after use on a single patient. Since the amount of composition needed may vary greatly in accordance with the selected procedure, the practitioner's technique in carrying out the procedure and the number of teeth involved in the procedure, such vials are typically supplied with a sufficient amount of composition to generously cover the tooth structure of the greatest number of teeth to be treated. If, for example, the practitioner need only apply the composition to one or two teeth, the amount of composition remaining in the vial is then discarded once the procedure has been completed, representing a substantial waste in some instances.
Many dental practitioners prefer to purchase dental compositions in bulk containers in order to reduce costs associated with unit dose applicators. In those instances, the practitioner will often dispense a small quantity of the composition onto a mixing well or pad, and then use a brush or swab to transfer the composition from the mixing well or pad to the patient's tooth structure. Once the procedure has been completed, the brush or swab and the mixing well or pad are disposed of or cleaned for re-use.
The practice of using a brush or swab in combination with a mixing well or pad substantially avoids problems associated with cross contamination from one patient to the next, inasmuch as the composition in the bulk container need not come into contact with the brush or swab. However, the practitioner must estimate in advance the amount of composition needed. If an insufficient amount of composition is transferred to the mixing well or pad, the practitioner will need to interrupt the procedure in order to dispense an additional amount of composition from the bulk container. On the other hand, if an excess amount of composition is dispensed into the mixing well or pad, any composition remaining at the conclusion of the procedure should not be returned to the bulk container and should be instead discarded, representing an additional waste.
As can be appreciated, there remains a need in the art for a method of applying a dental composition to tooth structure that is convenient and relatively easy to use, and yet substantially avoids the risks associated with patient cross-contamination. Preferably, such a method would be relatively inexpensive and usable with a wide variety of compositions.